A Trail
by Alice-Cullen-is-me
Summary: Follow A Heart into its path of darkness will the future brighten for Renesmee's Daughter, Will Nessie have to help or will this new mysterious man in Forks help.
1. The Engagment

Knowing Nothing

**CH 1: the engagement**

**Nessie POV**

I got up the morning after to find my room torn to bits.

"JACOB"

"Nessie I'm so sorry, I was just mad about your dad"

"It's ok but while I'm at school could you please clean it up"

"Ok and while your getting dressed I'm making you a amazing break fast"

"That sounds amazing, be down in 5"

I love him so much he is the perfect guy, outgoing, and smart, kind and HOT!!!

**Jacobs POV**

I was dreading when Nessie woke up I love her but I'd had a spas attack about her dad.

JACOB was all I heard next,

"Nessie I'm so sorry, I was just mad about your dad"

And the conversation went on after she left for school I started cleaning and found the engagement ring I planned to give her tonight at her dads.

Jake I'm home get ready!

"Jake are you ready?"

"Yes, do you want to leave early?"

"Yes, let's leave"

**Nessie POV**

So we got to dads and I ran inside to see aunt alike and uncle jasper,

"NESSIE"

"Aunt Ali"

"I missed you so much"

"The feelings mutual"

"Daddy, mummy"

"Nessie dear, how are you sweet pea?"

"I'm good what about you"

We talked and had dinner after dinner we were relaxing,

"Jacob may I have a word with you?"

Asked dad

"Yes eddy"

**J POV**

"When are you going to give her the ring?"

"Oh crap you can read

Minds, I was thinking of giving it to her tonight after dessert"

"Well go on, do it"

**N POV**

Dad and Jake came back and I was a bit suspicious.

"here here" said dad

The next thing I saw was Jake knelling down in front of me and pulling out a ring!

"Nessie will you marry me?"

"Yes yes yes"

Hooray for the happy couple!!!


	2. The Wedding

**CH 2 the Wedding**

"Oh Aunt Alice I'm looking forward to marrying Jake"

"I know you are, do you want me to go shopping with you tonight to pick out the dress"

"No offence but I was thinking of asking aunt rose"

"Asking me what" jumped in aunt rose

"If you would come shopping with me tonight to find my dress"

"Ok but you have to let Ali do you make up and hair"

"Deal, is that ok with you Aunt Ali"

"Yes"

3 months after preparation

"Its today"

"Darling I'm proud of you"

"Ok thank you daddy"

Do you Jacob Black wish to marry Renesmee Carlie Cullen?

"I do"

And do you Renesmee Carlie Cullen wish to marry Jacob Black?

"I do"

Does anyone object?

*silence*

Then you may now kiss the bride!

*Passionate kissing*

*Cheers of joy*

"Nessie I'm so proud of you" said mum and dad

"I'm proud of you too but your emotions are driving me nuts" Said Jasper

"Nessie honey as your wedding present I've got you and Jake a honey moon is Paris, since Rome is where the Voultri are" Said dad

"OMG thank you" I said a little too loud

Everyone went home including Jake and me.

**Bella****'****s POV**

"Ed what will we do when she comes back it will be a week before her 18th birthday and the Voultri will come for her" I said

"Not if we go to them" Edward said

"But first we need to explain to her, about her powers" I said

"And that she's a hybrid" Ed said

"Will we tell her about Jake" I asked

"No he said he would do that while they were on their honeymoon" Ed said


	3. The Honeymoon

**CH 3 the Honeymoon**

Plane 343 boarding to Paris said the intercom

"Jake I'm nervous this is my first time on a plane" I said to Jake

"Doesn't be babe I'm here with you" He said back

"I'm so excited to get to Paris, Aren't you?" I said

"I am babe, lets just rest" Jake said

3 hours later

Plane 343 landing

"Nessie wake up" Jake woke me gently

"Are we there, I mean here?" I asked

"Yeah babe we just need to get a taxi and go to the penthouse our dads got for us" He said

"Ok then lets get our luggage and go" I said


	4. The Penthouse

**CH 4 the penthouse**

"Finally, we're here" I screamed in joy

"Lets unpack and then crack open a bottle of Champagne" Jake said

"Sounds good to me" I said

We unpacked and by the time we were finished it was 7pm so it would be 8.30am in Forks, and I called mum and dad.

"Hello" answered a vaguely familiar voice

"DADDY"

"Nessie, how's my girl and her hubby?" He asked

"Great the penthouse is amazing it's got a spa and a heated pool" I said

"That's good, ness I'm a little busy so do you want to talk to your mother?" He asked

"Yeah that would be good" I said

"Nessie"

"Mum, how are you and dad?" I asked

"We are good everyone says hi and tell Jake that Billy is glad that he married you!" Mum said

"Well mum I will, but I have to go Jake's calling" I said

"Well bye ness"

"Bye mum call on Thursday M'kay" I said

"Will do, bye, oh and tell Jake I say hi"

"Will do bye"

**Jake's POV **

Nessie was going to freak when she found out I was a Werewolf

"Ness can we talk"

"Yeah babe what's up?"

"Ok I am going to come straight out with it, Iamawerewolf"

"What slow down?"

"I am a werewolf, babe"

"OMG"

"Calm down I love you"

"Omg this is really weird, I love you for who you are dog or not


	5. Going Home

**CH 5 going home**

The 5 months passed quickly, as the saying goes time flies when you're having fun and my I was.

"Ness are you ready to leave" I asked

"Baby I'm always ready to go" Nessie told me

Plane 969 boarding for Forks

"Finally" I exclaimed

"You really want to get home don't you" Jake asked me

"Yeah just a bit" I said

4 hours later

"Jake come on lets go Uncle Emmett is waiting for us at the exit" I stated

I ran up to my uncle and hugged him

"Missed you Nessie" Emmett said

"Feelings the same come on lets go home I want to see mum and dad" I exclaimed

"Ok let's go" Em said

After a long hour and a half road trip we finally got home to a welcoming party

"AWWW you guys didn't have to" I said to everyone

"We wanted to" everyone said back

We had a yummy dinner and I went off to bed, I woke up at about half past eleven

"Honey, good your up, we're going to Rome" Dad said

"Whhhhaat?" I yelled

"We are going to Rome the Voultri want to put you through some tests" Dad said

"Ok but when are we going?" I asked

"Straight after tomorrow" He said

"But that's my 18th birthday dad!!" I stated

"Exactly why, there's breakfast down stairs come down when your dressed" Dad said

I got dressed thinking everything over, but it gave me a head ache so I blocked it out.


	6. The Volturi

**Part 2**

**CH 6 the Voultri**

The next few days passed so quickly, the plane flight was on a jet (since we were rich) and we got there just after midday it was only mum, dad and me and I was scared.

"Will you participate in every and all of these tests?"

"I will"

The vision was so vivid and I was so scared

"What's her power?" asked a middle aged female vamp

"She can push thoughts into other people's heads" Dad said

I gave the lady a demonstration she jumped, it was so funny.

"Does she sparkle in the sun like her dad or have human skin like her mum" The lady asked

"My skin" Mum said

"What's her full name?" She asked

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" mum answered

"That's all go through" She said

Nessie Come here darling said a voice I thought I remembered but I don't know where from,

"Mum who's that" I asked

"That's Mary-Anne (I don't know any names sorry jayde*)" Mum said

"Now I remember" I said and then blacked out

When I woke up we were back in Forks I got up and felt queasy.

"Here honey, drink this" said mum

"Icky that's disgusting" I said

"Did it help?" Mum asked

"A bit" I answered back

I was so hungry so I got up and went outside there were so many delicious odors I leapt and jumped higher than I have every jumped before and landed on a deer I bit into its neck and drank, when I was satisfied I got off and sat down thinking over what just happened.

"Mum"

"Yes Ness"

"What's happening to me?"

"You passed the test so you're now a vampire hybrid"

"Ok, then how come I don't remember?"

"The Voultri gave you a truth sedative which knocks you out after"


	7. The Pregnancy

**CH 7 The Pregnancy**

Renesmee Carlie Cullen come here this minute!!!

I ran to my mother as fast as I could

Uh oh I said as I saw what she was holding

Missy why is there a pregnancy stick with a little pink plus sign on it in your bathroom? Young lady

Umm.....

Are you pregnant?

Uh Yes

Who's the dad?

Its uhhhh.... Jake

JJaaccoobb

Yes

I will talk to you tonight missy.

**Bella's POV**

JACOB BLACK come here this minute

Yes Bells what is it?

Did you have intercourse with my daughter?

Umm... Yep why?

Did you know she is pregnant?

Uhhhh.... Yeah

Good so you know that once I tell Edward he will tear you to shreds.

Yeah kind of figured that

Did you know you just breed another Hybrid I said bearing my fangs

Yes and I know the consequences if it is born.

What do you mean IF it is born?

Well there's a 50/100 chance it may not even survive the womb

Yes but if it does it will be human/vampire/werewolf combination

You 2 better work that out young man.

I love her Bells and we are married so Edward can not do much about it.

But Jake Nessie may die in labor or get killed by the Voultri for having this baby.

Bells she won't vampires can't die in labor.

But hybrids can young man.

**Jake's POV**

Fine I will discuss it with Edward tomorrow bells if you're that worried.

Ok thank you

I was worried but I think bells didn't see that because I loved both of them so much and learned to hide me feelings.

I woke hearing a bang and hiss from a vampire

"Ok Ed calm down"

"Who said it was Edward" hissed a familiar voice

"Nathan, your back, what do you want"

"Nessie but I will have to kill you first"

**Ali's POV**

"Edward go fine Jacob NOW"

"You had another vision"

"Yes and Nathan is going to kill Jake to get Nessie"

"That explains his feelings towards her" said Jasper

**Edwards POV**

"Dad find Jake he's not answering his phone"

"Don't worry ness I will"

Poor Nessie her hubby has disappeared and is possibly dead and she just found out she is a vampire and that she is pregnant.

Luckily I found Jake collapsed near Nathan's dead body.

"JAKE GET UP, Plz for Nessie"

"Ed I'm so sorry"

"Don't be it was self defense"

"Is Nessie ok?"

"She's fine lets get you home Jake"

**Jake's POV**

"I thought I was dead, he said they wanted Ness"

"I will call Heath to tell him, oh and thank you for protecting my daughter"

"Oh bells hasn't told you yet"

"Tell me what, that Nessie is pregnant?"

"You just read my mind then, didn't you"

"Yep, congrats son"

Thank god Edward didn't tear me to shreds I was so lucky.


	8. The Birth

**CH 8 the birth**

"MUM!!!!" I screamed

"What's wrong darling"

"MY Water broke"

"CARSLILE"

"Bella what's wrong"

"Nessie water broke"

"Ok Nessie push"

"I am pushing"

**Part 4**

I woke the next morning to squealing my baby girl was born I was going to call her ' Illizebeth' It was perfect and unique like my name.


	9. Years Later

**CH 9 Years later**

9 years later

"Illizebeth Mary Cullen get your tap dancing little feet her before I break them"

She was only 9 but had the appearance of a 18 year old

"Yes mummy"

"Do not act innocent with me, did you sneak out last night"

Luckily like my mother she was a bad lieu.

"Nah why would I"

"Izzi"

"Ok I did it was only to see Noah"

"Ok then, he's a nice Lad from what I've heard, so when will we meet him"

"Hopefully tonight at dads party, to which everyone is invited"

"Thank you dear can Grandmother come"

"Yes everyone is invited"

I couldn't wait until the party.


	10. The party

**CH 10 the party**

**Jacobs POV**

"Hon when will they be here"

"Soon dad patience"

"Jacob are you sure everyone RSVP"

"Yes"

About 5 minutes later everyone showed up.

**Izzies POV**

"Billy"

"Edward"

"Hey pa Billy"

"Hey Izzi"

This went on for about an hour.

"Everyone I would like to formally introduce Noah"

"Hey Noah" everyone said

"Hi"

So everyone got introduced and spoke to Noah, they loved his thick British accent.


	11. The Truth

**CH 11 the truth**

**Noah's POV**

I thought to myself how nice Izzi would taste when I bit her and turn her, yes I was a vampire.

"Noah"

"Yes Edward"

"I wanted to talk to you about what you're thinking, it's a bad idea"

"What's a bad Idea?"

"Turning Izzi"

"Crap how'd you know"

"Our family is vampires and Jacob is a Werewolf"

"So Izzies a Hybrid"

"Exactly"

"Ok thanks for the heads up, when will she get her powers"

"In about 2 weeks after her 16th Birthday"

"Ok, I got my powers last month I can track anything"

"Like my daughter"

"Exactly"


	12. The Breakup

**CH 12 the Break Up**

"Babe we kind of need to talk"

"Ok about what?"

"Umm... How much we are committed to each other"

"Omg you don't love me anymore!?"

"Its not you it's me I just need to figure out my life"

"How could you?"

"I am so sorry"

"DON'T TALK TO ME"

**Izzi POV**

I ran off as fast as I could which was really fast considering I inherited my grand fathers powers but I did not know this.

"Mummy..... Noah broke up with me"

"Oh sweetheart, what happened?"

"He just said that it wasn't me it is him and I. I just don't know how I feel *Loud weeping* MUMMY"

"Oh Sweetie, don't worry he's not worth your heart"

**Nessie's POV**

"Mum, I have never seen Izzi act this way"

"Honey she's just upset, give her some time to think"

"Ok mum thanks for the advice, I will see you later"

**Jacobs POV**

"Ness Hon what's wrong"

"Oh it's Izzi she's upset about Noah dumping her"

"Oh Ness don't worry just give her sometime"

"That's exactly what mum said"

"Ok well get to bed, Rest babe"

"Ok night"

I thought about our daughter all night, I couldn't sleep at all, Poor Nessie I was worried about Izzi and I could tell Ness was to, But everything will pan out eventually.

**Bella****'****s POV**

I was worried about my granddaughter because she just got dumped and is in a fragile state and I don't want anything more to happen but I just have this gut feeling.


	13. Even More Years Later

**CH 13 even more years later**

"MUM!! I'm getting married"

"OMG that's brilliant"

"I still can't believe Joseph proposed"

"and the best part is he knows about us and he's a hybrid as well"

"Oh my god I so forgot"

"So when's the wedding"

"Umm…. Monday"

"5 days to plan the wedding"

"We can do it with Alice and Rose"

"And the boys can do all the heavy lifting"

We got planning and we didn't stop, I went shopping with great aunt Alice to get my wedding dress it was gorgeous a boob tube ruffle dress, and the bridesmaid dresses purple ruffle hems, Aunt Alice, Rose and grandma Bella were my bridesmaids and mum was my maid of honor.

I couldn't wait to marry Joseph.

**Joseph's POV**

"So Jacob, Izzi is a wonderful girl you brought her up brilliantly"

"I know not to brag but she was a very bright girl"

"Don't you mean is?"

"Yes I do, and thank you for your daughters hand in marriage"

"It's my pleasure"

I was so looking forward to marrying Izzi.


	14. The Wedding Day

**CH14 the wedding day**

"Welcome everyone to the marriage of Joseph and Illizebeth, lets get started, Do you Joseph Clarke Sander wish to marry Illizebeth Natalie Black?"

"I do"

"And do you Iliza Natalie Black wish to marry Joseph Clarke Sander?"

"I do"

"Please put your rings on each other"

"The rings are on Priest George"

"Joseph please read your vowels"

"Iliza I met you 2 years ago and we hardly even knew each other but our love blossomed from just a little seed, and I loved everything about you"

"Iliza Your Vowels now please"

"Joseph I love you with all my heart and when we met I just knew we had a connection, a bond and I loved the way you looked and now we are finally together and we are going to live one happy life"

"You may now kiss the bride"


	15. The Death

**CH15 the death**

"Hon I'm going out and I'm going to pick up some Ice-cream what flavor do you want?"

"Oh yummy cookies and cream please honey"

"Ok be back in 20 minutes"

I was sitting at home watching how I met your mother and I got a phone call.

"Iliza Sandler could you please come down to Forks Memorial Hospital"

"Yes why?"

"Joseph has been in an accident you need to come right away"

"I'm on my way"

I called mum and told her to come meet me at the hospital.

We got to the hospital and I ran to the admittance desk and asked where my husband was.

"Mrs. Sandler right this way you husband is through here"

"Omg how is he?"

"He's in a critical state so these next few days are critical"

"Oh mum"

"Honey it will be okay"

Beeeeeep… Beeeeeep… Beeeeeep… the alarms in Josephs room went off

2 hours later

"NOOOOO!! JOSEPH NOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed

"I'm sorry Mrs. Sandler your husband is dead"

"Noooooo…. We just got married NOOOOOOO!!!"

"Mrs. Sandler, Please calm your daughter down"

"Oh I'm not Mrs. Sandler, I'm Mrs. Black and I will try"

"Izzi Calm down take 5 deep breaths"

""

"Hunni slow down, relax"

"My husband just died why should I calm down?"

"Hunni lets go home"

"Okay"

When we got home I just went to my room and locked the door, I just curled up and cried until I fell asleep on my floor.

Honey wake up, it was Josephs voice, Joseph I love you.

The dream was so vivid, I just didn't want to hear anything, I just blocked everything out.

**Nessie****'****s POV**

"Jake can you check on Izzi"

"Honey just leave her, she has been through so much"

"Okay but promise you will check her in the morning"

"I promise Ness"

I was so worried about my baby girl, she'd just found out she was a vampire hybrid and to top it off her husband just died and I love her so much.

**Izzi****'****s POV**

I didn't want to get up, my life was so ruined and I loved my husband I could tell he felt the same, because I developed great uncle Jaspers power how to tell emotions and settle them down and now I lost the one I love.

No one understood how I feel, I eventually got up and went to breakfast well it was more lunch.

"Sleeping beauty's up"

"Good morning Dad"

"Morning sweetie, your mum and everyone have gone hunting"

"Oh is there breakfast in the fridge?"

"Don't you mean Lunch?"

"Yes, ok"

"Yes there is"

"Thankyou"

I had breakfast and went hunting, Just after I caught myself a Lamb I smelt a mix of a Paleface/Breather and a Vampire.

"Who's there"

"Why should you know"

"Because this is my family's territory"

"Fair enough, I am Vladimir Dracula III, Half breather and Vampire"

"Vladimir it is very nice to meet you, I am Iliza Natalie Sandler, A widow Vampire, Werewolf and Breather"

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Sandler"

"So tell me Vlad has your father come with you?"

"No, Father gave me this opportunity to grow as a man and Vampire"

"Well Vlad would you like to come hunting with me"

"It would be my honor but on 1 condition I get to meet your family?"

"Sounds fair lets go"

Vlad is a nice guy, cute, strong, fast and energetic but I was just widowed and just wanted friends.

**Edwards POV**

"Izzi who is it that you have with you?"

"Well grandpa This is Vladimir Dracula III"

"Vlad how is your father?"

"He is good Edward"

"Wait you 2 know each other"

"Old friends"

"Yes, our fathers studied together and mothers were best friends, by the way how is Esme and Carlisle?"

"They are good last time I heard from them in Rome"

"Their in Rome?!?!"

"Yes"

"That's funny, dad is in Rome to"

"Well, I see you have met my granddaughter"

"Yes and she is beautiful"

"Come over tonight for dinner Vlad"

"I will"

I could tell Vlad liked Izzi and I could help him tonight get her.

**Vladimir's POV**

The dinner started out great every one was talking especially me and Izzi.

"Ed may I please have a word"

"Yes"

"Are you trying to set Izzi and me up?"

"You caught me yes I am, she has had a bad run in with guys this year"

"Oh and what would you like me to do about it?"

"Show her that not all guys are jerks"

"Ok"

I went back outside and sat down.

"Izzi do you want to go for a walk"

"Yer I guess so"

"So what is it like in Transylvania?"

"It's cold and dark, but a good place for Vamps"

"I guess it would be"

"Wow look at this scenery"

"it's the most beautiful place in Forks"

"I can see that"

"Vladimir you are so nice"

"You are too, oh and call me Vlad"

"So Vlad how long will you be staying in Forks"

"For as long as I want"

"Do you want to come back to my place and have a cuppa"

"Yes that would be nice Iliza"

"You can call me Izzi"

"That is a very pretty nick-name Izzi"

**Izzi's POV**

We got back to my place and I made some coffee, Vlad was so amazingly nice and I think I was falling for him.

"This is Very nice coffee Izzi, what flavor is it?"

"Caramel Lipton tea"

"Hmmm… Nice"

"Vlad this is very nice"

"Your house is cozy, we can act like ourselves here"

"Also Vlad why don't you sparkle?"

"Because we are different breeds of vampires, we shine as bright as the sun"

"I can see that Vlad"

"Izzi you sparkle as bright as any piece of gold"

"Vlad what are we doing?"

"I don't know"

"I'm just widowed"

"Okay Izzi there is something I need to tell you"

"Ok what is it?"

"I can't leave Forks until I have found a suitable wife"

"Vlad why didn't you tell me this?"

"I was afraid that you would throw me out on the streets and yell at me"

"Oh Vlad, I think I'm falling for you"

"Izzi I think I'm falling for you too, you are one amazing girl"

"And you an amazing guy"

"Tomorrow night go on a date with me Izzi"

"I will go on a date with you"

"Goodnight Iliza *Peck on the cheek*"

"Goodnight Vlad *Shy kiss on the lips"

Vlad is so amazing and a good kisser and I was looking forward to the date tomorrow night at 7.30pm.

**Vlad's POV**

I was looking forward so much to picking up Izzi, she is so gorgeous and I think I am falling for her.

Ding Dong went her door bell.

"One second"

"Ok"

"Hey Vlad"

"Hey Izz"

"You ready"

"Yeah just let me go grab a jacket"

"Ok"

"So Vlad where are we going"

"That's a surprise milady"

"Ok Vlad"

**Izzi's POV**

Finally Vlad's here, He is so amazing and I like him alot so I hope this works out.


	16. Goodbyes

**CH 16 Goodbye**

"Vlad this year has been the best year of my life and I will miss you" I said just before Chucking

"Izzi I love you but I have to go Dad needs me."

"I love you Vlad"

I was worried about Vlad but I had my own worries.

"Mum I think I'm pregnant"

"Oh my and Vlad just left for Rome, if you are will you have an abortion?"

"No mum, I love Vlad and This baby"

"That's my girl"

I ended the convo with mum and bought a Prego test and found out I was pregnant.

"Carlisle umm.. I have done a pregnancy test and I'm pregnant and I would like to find out how far along I am?"

"ok come into my office right away"

"See you gg(Great Granddad)"

I went into his office and it was conformed I was 3 months along and already the size of 2nd trimester.

Vlad's POV

I would miss Izzi so much and I couldn't help it, when I came back from Rome I would Propose to her.

I helped dad out with the storming peasants and taught him the way of the Cullens/Blacks/Sandlers and he started a new religion.

Unfortunately my plane crashed on the way home and I died.

Izzi's POV

I got a phone call from Mum and she told me about Vlad and I cried and cried.

Our twins would survive and I would call them Joseph and Vlad or Josephine and Vladimir.

The twins were born almost a month later it was a girl and boy so I named them Vlad and Josephine but there was another surprise I had triplets and named the third Ingrid.

Carlisle's POV

"Interesting"

"What GG?"

"Well Ingrid is Full Vamp and has Red eyes"

"But Josie and Vlad have Golden eyes and are only 3 quarters Vamp"

"Is there something wrong with them?"

"No just Ingrid takes after her grandma on Vlad's side"

"And Josephine and Vlad have taken after my side"

"Exactly"

My kids would age so fast especially Ingrid since she was full vampire and Josie and Vlad would also grow pretty fast.


	17. The First Day

CH 17 First Day

"Josephine Daniel Dracula is you up?"

"Only just mom"

"Ok get ready for high school"

"Vladimir Junior Dracula are you ready?"

"Yer mom"

"Ok go help Josie with lunch"

"Ok mom"

"Ingrid Sarah Dracula is you up yet?"

"Yes mom and looking forward to high school"

"Good"

My 3 kids would be going to high school and since Vlad III died I took his last name with Count Dracula's permission of course.

"Now kids you cannot tell anyone we are vampires even hybrids except for you Ingrid"

"Yes mom"

"Ok now Ingrid, Vlad and Josie I have a surprise for you"

"Cool what is it?"

"Go out the front"

"OMG a car sweet"

"Now kids you with be going to school with Great Great Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper but you refer to them as your cousins okay"

"Ok cya"

Their first day at high school and I was a bit worried, I mean I remember my first day my mum was my sister and my aunts and uncles were my siblings it was scary at first but I found my way and it was easier.

Ingrid's POV

I couldn't wait for my first day of high school to come, I would have so much fun with my twins although I had blonde hair red eyes they had gold eyes and blonde hair I didn't look like most of my family but was family and they knew it.


	18. New Arrivals

CH 18 New arrivals

Alice's POV

"Their coming"

"Who's coming Alice?"

"Edward, A new family is coming a man about Izzi's age, 2 boys and a girl all the Triplets age, and a young couple about Your and Bells age, they don't bring trouble they bring peace and are vegetarians"

"Ok shall I tell the kids?"

"Do as you wish"

Edwards POV

"Izzi there is a new family coming to town" I told her what Alice told me and she thanked me and got off the phone.

Izzi's POV

I couldn't wait until the kids got home, I wondered if the kids have met the new family.

BBBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG

"Hello"

"Hey Mum"

"Hey Hun what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could go over a new friends house?"

"Who is it?"

"Umm… Heath Fletcher"

"The new family?"

"Yeah and he's so nice"

"Ok but be home by 9.30, 10 at the latest"

"Thanks Mum"

"Ok but can you tell Josephine and Vlad to be home by 5"

"Umm… well Vlad and Josie are coming as well we are all going to the beach"

"Ok but try and stay out of the sun"

"Well actually that wont be much of a problem cause their Vampires as well they smelt us and we smelt them"

"Ok but don't forget the time, Bye Hun"

"Bye mum, ily"

"ily too Ingrid and tell the others that too"

"Ok will do mum"

I couldn't wait until the kids got home I had a surprise for them.

"mum we're home"

"Darlings come here"

"ok why?"

"There is a new family in town"

"we know this, but why do you want us?"

"Because before your father died I met one of his friends 'Matt' and Matt has triplets and a sister and brother in-law"

"So that's who?"

"Yes so Matts back in town and tomorrow night I'm going out to catch up with Matt"

"while your out could his kids come over"

"I don't see a problem in it"

"thanks, have a nice time with matt"

"I will night"

So i went to bed and couldn't stop thinking about Matt we had such a good time last time we saw each other, I couldn't wait until tomorrow, we were going bowling.

Matt's POV

"Kids You will be going over Izzi's house because Izzi and I will be going bowling"

"On a date?"

"No just to catch up"

"Catch up? Daddy"

"we knew each other years ago and then Joseph died and we sort of lost contact"

"Oh dad have fun"

I went to bed and couldn't wait 'til 2moro and secretly liked Izzi.


End file.
